Roy and Riza
by Senelfedar Uzuthuria de Altder
Summary: Kisah cinta Roy dan Riza yang manis dan malu-malu...


Moshi-moshi, minna! ^^

Uzu-chan desu~

Ini fanfic Fullmetal Alchemist pertamaku disini setelah sebelumnya aku upload fanfic Vampire Knight meskipun belum selesai sih, tehe~

Tenang aja, untuk yang ini ceritanya langsung tamat kok.

Dari judulnya pasti ketahuan ini ceritanya bakal kayak apa.

Oya, fanfic ini sebenarnya udah lama.

Tertimbun buku-buku SMP-ku. XD

Yap, ini fanfic yang aku buat waktu kelas 2 SMP.

Sekarang usianya udah hampir 3 tahun. XD

Oke, deh.

Daripada berlama-lama ntar pada gak sabar.

Dakara, hajimemasho! XD 

_Title :_

_**Roy And Riza**_

_Author :_

_**Senelfedar Uzuthuria de Altderfer**_

_Disclamer :_

_**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**_

_Rating :_

_**T (13+)**_

_Genre :_

_**Drama/Romance**_

_Warning :_

_**Cerita meleset jauh dari naskah asli alias manga-nya dan gak ada hubungannya. Ini hanya hasil imajunasi sendiri.**_

**ENJOY~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROY AND RIZA<strong>

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruangan biasa. Ada sebuah ranjang dan lemari di dalamnya. Disebelah ranjang terdapat meja laci kecil dengan lampu tidur diatasnya. Dari isinya, tampak jika ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar yang begitu sederhana. 

Seorang anak laki-laki duduk meringkuk disamping meja laci kecil itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut kesedihan dan kesepian. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang anak perempuan yang tampak lebih muda dari anak laki-laki itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar tersebut. Sekilas, wajah anak perempuan itu tampak seperti laki-laki karena rambutnya yang begitu pendek. Sejenak, pria paruh baya dan anak perempuan itu tampak terkejut melihat anak laki-laki yang duduk meringkuk di samping meja laci kecil itu. 

"Ternyata kamu disini ya. Ayah daritadi mencarimu," kata pria paruh baya itu kepada anak laki-laki yang ternyata adalah putranya itu. Dia mendekati putranya itu. 

"Ayah membawakan teman baru untukmu. Ayah harap kalian bisa akrab. Ayo, masuk saja," kata terakhir dia tujukan kepada anak perempuan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Pria itu mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada anak perempuan itu untuk datang mendekat. Anak perempuan itu pun masuk perlahan. 

"Dia anak kenalan ayah yang baru saja meninggal kemarin lusa. Ayah memutuskan untuk menjadi walinya mulai saat ini. Karena itu kemarin ayah menyuruh pelayan membereskan kamar bekas gudang ini. Tapi ternyata malah kamu pakai untuk tempat bersembunyi," kata pria paruh baya itu sambil tertawa kecil. Anak laki-laki itu tak menghiraukannya. 

"Baiklah, ayah tinggal dulu. Ayah masih banyak pekerjaan. Ayah harap kalian bisa akrab," pria itu berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Oya, barang-barangmu nanti akan dibawakan oleh pelayan dan akan langsung dirapikan," kata pria itu cepat kepada anak perempuan itu dan setelahnya langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kini tinggallah anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan itu berdua. Anak perempuan itu menatap anak laki-laki itu. Dia tampak bingung harus berbuat apa. 

"A…anu…namaku…" Anak perempuan itu mencoba membuka pembicaraan sambil mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Namun belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak laki-laki itu langsung memotong. 

"Apa kau pernah merasa kesepian?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tanpa menatap anak perempuan itu. 

"Eh?" seru anak perempuan itu heran dan kembali menarik tangannya. 

"Apa kamu pernah merasa sangat kesepian dan tak dapat mempercayai siapapun?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi. Tiba-tiba raut wajah anak perempuan itu berubah menjadi wajah sedih yang mendalam. Anak perempuan itu berjongkok di hadapan anak laki-laki itu dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Dia menatap kebawah. 

"Kenapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. 

"Kamu mengingatkanku kembali pada semua hal yang saat ini sedang kucoba untuk melupakannya. Kesepian… Kesepian karena ditinggal ibu yang pergi jauh. Kesepian karena tidak pernah diperhatikan ayah. Kesepian karena selalu dikhianati teman yang aku percaya…" kata anak perempuan itu dengan suara bergetar. Dia pun menitikkan air mata. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyapu air mata di pipi anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu tampak terkejut dan mendongak menatap anak laki-laki itu. 

"Kita sama. Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu," kata anak laki-laki itu sambil menatap mata anak perempuan itu tajam. "Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Maukah kau menjadi orang yang dapat kupercaya?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Anak perempuan itu tertegun sejenak. Kemudian dia membalas uluran tangan anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. 

"Kau juga ya," kata anak perempuan itu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk. Segaris senyuman terlukis di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>SREK! <p>

Seorang wanita berpakaian ala maid membuka gordyn sebuah kamar yang besar. Seketika itu juga cahaya matahari menerjang masuk kamar tersebut. Membuat seseorang yang sedang tidur di ranjang kesilauan dan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. 

"Riza, tutup lagi saja gordyn-nya. Aku masih ngantuk nih," kata orang tersebut. 

"Tidak bisa begitu, Tuan Muda. Ini sudah waktunya bangun. Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan investor dari Jepang bukan?" kata wanita berpakaian maid yang ternyata adalah Riza sambil mengganti bunga di meja samping ranjang yang sudah mulai layu. Tiba-tiba si Tuan Muda menarik Riza ke ranjangnya dan mendorong tubuhnya terlentang disana. Sementara dia sendiri mengambil posisi di atasnya. 

"Tuan Muda! Apa yang tuan lakukan?" seru Riza sambil memberontak dengan mendorong dada si Tuan Muda yang bertelanjang dada. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tuan Muda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. 

"Kau pembohong," kata Tuan Muda itu cemberut. 

"Eh?" seru Riza heran. Tangannya masih memegang dada si Tuan Muda. 

"Kau tidak menepati janji. Aku kan sudah bilang. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku 'Tuan Muda' dan berbicara dengan formal begitu. Kau juga tidak perlu memakai baju pelayan itu. Semua hal itu gak seharusnya kau lakukan dari awal. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku," kata si Tuan Muda kesal. 

"Tapi disini aku tetaplah menumpang dan aku berkewajiban untuk membantu sebisaku. Termasuk mengurus dan membimbingmu. Itu semua sebagai tanda terimakasihku pada ayahmu," kata Riza. 

"Selalu alasan itu yang kau lontarkan. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Sejak awal ayah juga tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan semua itu kan? Sejak awal juga tidak ada peraturan kalau kau adalah pelayan disini kan? Kita ini teman kan?" Suara si Tuan Muda melemah di akhir kalimatnya. Riza terdiam mendengar kata-kata Tuan Muda itu. Tuan Muda itu menatap Riza sejenak kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berbalik badan. "Pokoknya kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, aku juga tidak mau menurutimu," kata Tuan Muda itu lagi. Riza bangkit duduk. Dia jadi merasa bersalah. 

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Roy…" kata Riza lirih. Roy berbalik badan menghadap Riza dan mendekatinya. Dia menyentuh pipi dan dagu Riza dengan lembut. 

"Begitu dong. Aku senang kau memanggil namaku," kata Roy sambil tersenyum damai. Dia menatap mata Riza lurus. Riza tertegun melihat Roy yang tersenyum dan menatapnya itu. Perasaannya jadi berdebar-debar. Mereka terhanyut dalam suasana itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Roy diketuk. Membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Roy langsung menarik tangannya dari pipi Riza. 

"Masuk!" seru Roy. Pintu pun terbuka. 

"Permisi, Tuan Muda. Ada tamu yang mencari tuan," kata seorang pelayan tua bernama Pinako. Dia pelayan keluarga Mustang yang paling senior dan paling dekat dengan Riza. 

"Siapa?" tanya Roy. 

"Nona Vanessa. Tuan juga mendapat telepon dari Nona Elizabeth," jawab Pinako. 

"Aduh, aku lupa! Hari ini aku ada janji sama Vanessa dan Elizabeth. Gimana nih? Kalau dibatalin, mereka bakal ngamuk," kata Roy panik. 

"Itulah ganjaran cowok playboy. Makanya, kalau janjian jangan rakus-rakus," kata Riza sambil berdiri. 

"Yah~, jangan gitu dong. Bantuin aku ngadepin Vanessa sama Elizabeth dong," kata Roy memohon-mohon pada Riza. 

"Ogah! Kau selalu melimpahkan yang gak enak ke aku. Aku sudah capek jadi korban keganasan pacar-pacarmu. Lagian kamu nyari pacar dimana sih? Toko anjing? Toko reptil? Atau malah di hutan?" Riza menampakkan sikap tak acuh sambil menyiapkan teh pagi di kereta saji. 

"Please…help me…" 

"Gak mau!" 

"Ayo dong…" Roy mulai memelas dan memeluk kaki Riza. 

"Ih~, ngotot banget sih." Riza berusaha melepas pelukan Roy di kakinya. 

"Aku kasih apa aja yang kau mau deh. Aku turutin semua perintahmu. Tapi tolong bantu aku ya…?" Roy mulai memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing yang dibuang dan kedinginan di tengah badai salju. Akhirnya Riza luluh juga dengan wajah Roy yang sebenarnya sudah biasa dia tunjukan kalau ada maunya itu. Riza pun menghela nafas. 

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu," kata Riza tanpa memandang Roy. Tiba-tiba Roy memeluk Riza dengan penuh kegembiraan. 

"Makasih ya, Riza. Kau memang orang yang paling bisa aku percaya," kata Roy sambil memeluk Riza erat. Pipi Riza memerah dan dadanya lagi-lagi berdebar-debar. Tangannya bergerak ragu-ragu untuk membalas pelukan Roy. 

"Mana Roy? Dimana dia?" terdengar suara keras dari luar kamar dan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Roy dan Riza sama-sama terkejut. "Dimana lo? Gue tau lo kamar!" suara itu lagi. 

"Gawat! Itu Medeleine. Aku harus sembunyi," kata Roy gemetar ketakutan setelah melepas pelukannya pada Riza. Dia masih memegang pundak Riza. Namun sayangnya dia terlambat bersembunyi. Medeleine sudah keburu masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mendorong Pinako yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. 

"Bibi!" seru Riza mencoba menolong Pinako yang terjatuh. 

"Ternyata gitu ya lo. Lo ngeduain gue sama cewek di depan itu kan?" suara Medeleine lebih keras lagi ketimbang yang tadi. Dia mendekati Roy sambil membawa pentungan baseball. 

"Eh, Medeleine. Apa kabar? Kamu makin cantik aja," kata Roy dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar dan senyum terpaksa. 

"Gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan! Gue gak akan kemakan sama rayuan lo lagi!" kata Medeleine semakin mendekat. 

"Tunggu dulu dong. Sabar. Ini ada apa?" 

"Gak usah pura-pura gak tau! Lo udah ngeduain gue kan? Jawab yang jujur!" Medeleine menodongkan pentungan baseball-nya tepat diantara kedua mata Roy. Keringat dingin langsung mengucur hebat dari tubuh Roy. Dia kemudian menelan ludah. 

"Se…sebenarnya aku gak ngeduain kamu. Aku gak ada niat buat ngeduain kamu. Sama sekali gak. Sumpah." Roy mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil cengengesan. "Sebenarnya aku ngetigain kamu…" 

"Apa lo bilang? Dasar cowok playboy! Gue benci sama lo!" Medeleine pun menghajar Roy habis-habisan. Setelah puas melampiaskan kemarahannya, dia pun melempar pentungan baseball itu ke kepala Roy dan pergi meninggalkannya yang terkapar tak berbentuk begitu saja. Roy mencoba bangkit perlahan dengan kaki gemetar. Tiba-tiba Vanessa masuk dan langsung menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras hingga keluar darah dari ujung bibir kirinya. 

"Bajingan! Gak punya perasaan!" kata Vanesssa marah dan langsung pergi. Sementara Elizabeth yang teleponnya daritadi tidak ditanggapi Roy, langsung datang ke rumahnya. Dia berpapasan dengan Vanessa di pintu depan dan mengetahui semuanya. Langsung saja dia ke kamar Roy dan menapar pipi kanan Roy yang mencoba berdiri kembali dengan kerasnya hingga keluar darah dari ujung bibir kanannya. 

"Kamu jahat!" kata Elizabeth dan langsung pergi juga. Hasil akhir yang dapat kita simpulkan adalah : muka bonyok, memar satu tubuh, darah berceceran, tulang rusuk patah semua, tangan dan kaki lumpuh total karena shock. Gak ding, gak sampe separah itu sih. Kita anggap saja dia hanya mengalami memar satu tubuh dan muka bonyok.

* * *

><p>"Makanya, kalau punya pacar jangan borongan. Jadinya begini kan?" kata Riza sambil mengobati memar di muka Roy. <p>

"Aww! Pelan-pelan dong," rintih Roy saat Riza menutul-nutul memarnya dengan es yang dibungkus handuk. 

"Lagian tadi itu kamu terlalu jujur." Riza menghela nafas. "Kalau begini aku juga yang repot. Untung pertemuannya ternyata diundur minggu depan. Tadi Bi Pinako yang ngasih tau. Katanya yang bilang ayah kamu," kata Riza sambil tetap menutul-nutul memar Roy. 

"Aww!" 

"Lainkali kalau mau punya pacar banyak pikir-pikir dulu. Lagipula kau itu tidak mau serius sama satu orang cewek sih." Tiba-tiba Roy memegang tangan Riza yang sedang menutul-nutul memarnya itu. Dia menatap Riza tajam. Riza tampak terkejut dengan tindakan Roy yang tiba-tiba itu. 

"Justru karena aku ingin serius makanya aku terus terang pada mereka. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan memulai hidup baru. Aku ingin bisa menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang wanita," kata Roy. Dia menatap Riza dalam sambil tetap memegang tangannya. Sesaat Riza gelagapan sendiri. Dadanya tiba-tiba kembali berdebar-debar. 

"Apa… kau sudah menemukan wanita itu?" tanya Riza. Roy tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menatap kedua mata Riza. 

"Mungkin…" kata-kata Roy tertahan. Matanya menunjukkan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "…belum," kata Roy yang akhirnya tertunduk. Kata-kata yang keluar itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangan Riza. Entah mengapa Riza merasa sedikit kecewa. 

"Begitu ya? Tapi bagus kalau kau sudah berniat begitu. Semoga kau cepat menemukan wanita itu ya," kata Riza sambil tersenyum pada Roy. Melihat Riza yang tersenyum itu Roy jadi kesal sendiri. Dia tak menjawab apa-apa. 

Setelah selesai mengobati luka-luka Roy, Riza beranjak hendak keluar kamar Roy. Tapi tiba-tiba Roy menahan tangannya. 

"Terimakasih. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," kata Roy lemah. 

"Tidak biasanya kau berterimakasih sampai seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita adalah teman. Maka itulah gunanya teman. Jadi tak perlu berterimakasih seperti itu," kata Riza. Dia kembali memberikan senyum manisnya yang membuat Roy semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 

"Kau benar," kata Roy dengan senyum kecutnya sambil melepaskan tangan Riza. 

"Istirahatlah. Kau tampak lelah," kata Riza. Setelahnya dia langsung keluar kamar Roy membawa serta peralatan obat yang dia gunakan untuk mengobati luka dan memar Roy dengan kereta dorong. Roy hanya menatap kepergian Riza. Begitu Riza menutup kembali pintu kamar Roy, Riza langsung bersandar di pintu itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui, mereka berdua menghela nafas bersamaan.

* * *

><p>TING TONG… TING TONG… <p>

Sore itu bel rumah di kediaman Mustang berbunyi. Riza segera membuka pintu. Seorang gadis manis berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu. Rambutnya yang panjang itu di ikat tinggi dan menyisakan rambut pelipisnya yang panjang, poninya rata. 

"Cari siapa ya?" tanya Riza yang sudah tidak memakai baju pelayan lagi. 

"Apakah Tuan Mustang ada?" tanya gadis itu. 

"Ada. Nona siapa ya? Ada perlu apa?" 

"Saya sudah buat janji dengan beliau. Beliau pasti tahu." 

"Kalau begitu silakan tunggu sebentar. Nona silakan masuk dulu," kata Riza mempersilakan gadis itu masuk. 

"Terimakasih," kata gadis itu seraya masuk. Riza membawanya ke ruang tamu. 

"Silakan duduk dulu. Saya panggilkan dulu." 

"Terimakasih." Riza pun langsung pergi ke ruang kerja Tuan Mustang yang tak lain adalah ayah Roy. Dia mengetuk pintu. 

"Masuk," seru Tuan Mustang dari dalam. Riza pun membuka pintu dan masuk beberapa langkah. 

"Anu, Tuan. Ada tamu yang mencari tuan. Katanya dia sudah buat janji dengan tuan," kata Riza. 

"Oh, dia rupanya. Suruh dia kemari." 

"Baik, Tuan," kata Riza bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. 

"Oya, satu lagi. Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'. Putraku bisa marah kalau mendengarnya. Panggil saja 'Paman'," kata Tuan Mustang sambil tersenyum. Riza pun ikut tersenyum. 

"Baik, Paman." Riza pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pergi menuju ruang tamu. 

"Nona, maaf membuat anda menunggu. Paman meminta anda ke ruang kerjanya," kata Riza pada gadis yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu. Gadis itu berdiri. 

"Paman? Nona keponakan Tuan Mustang?" tanya gadis itu. 

"Bukan. Bisa dibilang saya anak asuhnya." 

"Oh, begitu." 

"Mari, Nona. Saya antar." 

"Terimakasih." Setelah mengantar gadis itu Riza langsung keluar kembali. Tuan Mustang memintanya untuk tidak perlu membuatkan minuman. Riza pun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi mengenai apa yang terjadi disana. 

"Apa kabar? Aku senang kau datang disaat yang telah ditentukan. Silakan duduk," kata Tuan Mustang. Gadis itu pun duduk dihadapannya. "Nah, bagaimana? Usiamu sudah 17 tahun bukan?" tanya Tuan Mustang. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita langsung saja. Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan? Aku sudah memberimu cukup waktu. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Saat ini putraku sudah berusia 30 tahun. Jangan buat dia menunggu lebih lama." Gadis itu hanya terdiam. "Kau tahu akibatnya kalau menolak kan? Jadi apa jawabanmu?" gadis itu pun menarik nafas dalam. 

"Saya sudah memikirkannya dan mengambil keputusan. Saya menerima tawaran Tuan," kata gadis itu akhirnya. Tuan Mustang pun tersenyum puas. 

"Bagus, bagus. Bagus sekali. Jawaban itu yang kutunggu-tunggu dari dulu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Langsung saja kita atur pertemuannya. Mungkin besok malam. Kau bisa datang?" 

"Saya rasa bisa. Tapi…bisakah saya bertemu dengan…" 

"Tentu saja bisa. Itu bisa diatur. Asal kau tidak macam-macam aku akan menepati janjiku. Baiklah, hari ini cukup. Kau boleh pulang. Jangan lupa besok malam ya." 

"Baik." Gadis itu pun langsung keluar. Di halaman depan dia berpapasan dengan Riza yang sedang menyiram bunga. 

"Sudah mau pulang, Nona? Buru-buru sekali," kata Riza melihat gadis itu. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya. 

"Iya. Saya masih ada urusan. Permisi," kata gadis itu pergi begitu saja. 

"Aneh…" batin Riza mengamati kepergian gadis itu. Dia lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tahu usiamu itu sudah cukup kan? Bahkan lebih dari cukup. Ayah sudah menemukan calon yang cocok untukmu."<em>

"_Tapi kenapa harus ayah? Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."_

"_Mencari apanya? Sampai saat ini tidak satu pun wanita yang kau bawa ke hadapan ayah. Mau sampai kapan kau mencari? Apa kau menunggu ayahmu ini mati? Ayah ingin segera melihat kau menikah dan punya penerus."_

"_Tapi aku sudah…"_

"_Sudah apa? Sudah menemukannya? Mana? Kenapa tidak kau bawa ke hadapan ayah?"_

"_Itu karena…"_

"_Sudahlah. Pokoknya malam ini akan ayah pertemukan kamu dengannya. Kau tidak boleh menolak, mengerti?"_

Roy kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan ayahnya tadi siang. Dia sebenarnya saat menentang keinginan ayahnya itu. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. 

"Riza!" panggil Roy saat melihat Riza melintas di depannya. Riza langsung menoleh. 

"Ada apa?" 

"Eee…. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" 

"Heemm… bagaimana ya? Aku sih sedang membantu Bi Pinako. Kami harus menyiapkan makan malam yang spesial. Kata paman, akan ada tamu istimewa yang datang." 

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah. Semangat ya..." kata Roy sambil mengelus kepala Riza dan langsung pergi begitu saja. 

"Ada apa dengannya?" batin Riza heran. Dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. 

Malam pun tiba. Semuanya sudah siap. Roy dan ayahnya sudah berpakaian rapi dengan jas. Mereka duduk menunggu di ruang keluarga. Roy tampak lesu dan gelisah. Bel rumah pun berbunyi dan Riza langsung membukakan pintu. 

"Ah, Nona!" seru Riza melihat gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan gaun kasual. 

"Selamat malam," sapa gadis itu. 

"Jadi nona tamu istimewa yang paman maksud? Ya ampun, silakan masuk. Kita langsung ke ruang keluarga. Paman sudah menunggu disana," kata Riza. 

"Terimakasih." Riza pun mengantar gadis itu ke ruang keluarga. 

"Paman, tamunya sudah datang," kata Riza begitu mereka tiba di ruang keluarga. Mustang dan Roy langsung berdiri. Meskipun Roy berdiri dengan lesu. 

"Wah, selamat datang. Kau datang tepat waktu," kata Mustang. Dia pun menghampiri gadis itu dan merangkul pundaknya mendekati Roy. "Roy, ini wanita yang ayah bicarakan tadi siang. Bagaimana? Cantik bukan?" tanya Mustang pada Roy. Roy terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ternyata tidak hanya dia yang terkejut. Riza pun terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Mustang bahkan Roy tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi dia mengerti maksud dan arah pembicaraan ini. 

"Dia? Tapi apa tidak terlalu muda untukku?" tanya Roy. 

"Usia itu tidak penting. Kalau cinta sudah melekat, usia tidak lagi jadi pertimbangan. Dia calon istri yang terbaik untukmu. Masalah pernikahannya kita bicarakan sambil makan malam," kata Mustang. Dia tampak bersemangat. Sementara Riza merasakan dadanya sesak. Dia sangat shock mendengar kata-kata Mustang. Tubuhnya langsung lemas dan gemetar. Penglihatannya pun kabur dan dia langsung tumbang. 

"Riza!" seru Roy yang langsung menolong Riza.

* * *

><p>"ROY!" teriak Riza yang langsung terbangun duduk. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. <p>

"Riza! Kamu sudah sadar? Syukurlah…" seru Roy dan langsung memeluk Riza. Sejak tadi dia terus menjaga Riza di kamarnya hingga ketiduran. Dia memeluk Riza dengan begitu erat. "Aku sangat khawatir…" kata Roy lirih. Riza membalas pelukan Roy dan dia langsung menangis dipelukan Roy. 

"Roy…" kata Riza lirih. Air matanya semakin deras hingga dia terisak. Roy pun melepas pelukannya. 

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Roy sambil memegang kedua pundak Riza. 

"Entahlah… Tapi aku takut… Aku takut… Bayanganmu semakin menjauh… Aku takut… Aku tidak mau kau pergi… Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersama wanita lain… Aku tidak tahu kenapa dadaku terasa sakit dan sesak… Aku… aku…" Riza berkata sambil terisak. Dia berulang kali mengusap matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. 

"Riza…" kata Roy lirih. Dia menurunkan tangan Riza yang terus mengusap air matanya itu dan mengangkat dagunya. "Riza, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tidak dengan siapapun kecuali kamu. Dadaku juga terasa sesak saat berulang kali aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Roy tampak menarik nafas sejenak sebelum dia meneruskan kata-katanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Riza. Sangat, sangat mencintai kamu sampai aku sulit mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaanku. Karena itu aku terus berpura-pura dan menipu diriku sendiri. Aku bisa mengatakan cinta kepada wanita lain. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakan itu padamu. Lidahku selalu tercekat…" Tiba-tiba Riza langsung memeluk Roy sambil menangis. Mereka pun berpelukan erat. 

"Roy… Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bersama wanita lain selain aku," kata Riza dalam pelukannya. 

"Ya. Aku berjanji," kata Roy sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Selamanya aku akan bersamamu dan mencintaimu," kata Roy sambil perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Riza. Mereka berdua pun berciuman diiringi air mata bahagia dari Riza.

* * *

><p>TOK, TOK, TOK! <p>

Pintu ruang kerja Mustang di ketuk pagi itu. 

"Masuk!" seru Mustang. Pintu pun terbuka dan Roy masuk. "Oh, Roy. Ada apa? Tumben," tanya Mustang. Saat itu Riza turut masuk. "Oh, Riza juga? Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. 

"Ayah, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan," kata Roy dengan raut yang serius. 

"Ada apa? Langsung saja…"

* * *

><p>KRIIING…KRIIING…KRIIING…! <p>

Telepon rumah di suatu kediaman berbunyi. 

"Halo?" jawab seorang gadis yang mengangkatnya. 

"Halo. Ini aku. Bisa datang sekarang juga?" kata suara diseberang sana. 

"Sekarang? Memangnya ada apa?" 

"Jangan pura-pura lupa! Ini saatnya kau membuktikan kesepakatan kita." 

"Tapi sekarang sedang ada…" 

"Ajak saja. Tapi jangan sampai mengganggu." 

"Baiklah…"

* * *

><p>"Jadi bagaimana, Ayah?" tanya Roy pada Mustang. <p>

"Kalian benar-benar serius?" tanya Mustang menatap putranya tajam. 

"Iya," jawab Roy lantang. 

"Sudah mantap?" 

"Iya." 

"Kalau begitu kita harus menunggu sejenak. Kalian bisa duduk di sofa dulu. Kita akan putuskan hari ini juga." 

10 menit kemudian… 

TOK, TOK, TOK! 

"Masuk!" seru Mustang. Seorang gadis yang merupakan calon istri Roy itu pun masuk. Roy dan Riza langsung berdiri. 

"Jadi maksud ayah kita menunggu dia? Tapi…" 

"Sekarang kita putuskan. Roy bilang dia sangat mencintai Riza dan serius dengannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau rela melepaskan Roy begitu saja?" tanya Mustang pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tertunduk dan tangannya bergetar. 

"Aku…aku…aku tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan Tuan Roy begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Awalnya aku memang sempat menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi begitu bertemu Tuan Roy, dadaku langsung berdebar-debar dan aku pun jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!" kata gadis itu. Suaranya meninggi di kalimat terakhirnya bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menengadah. 

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku sudah mencintai wanita lain. Terimakasih kau…" 

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu. Karena itu…" Gadis itu tampak merogoh kantung roknya yang pendek. Ternyata dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantong roknya itu. "…aku akan melakukan ini!" Gadis itu langsung menodongkan pisau itu ke perutnya. 

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Roy. Riza pun tampak terkejut dengan tindakan gadis itu. 

"Sekarang pilih! Aku atau dia?" 

"Aku…aku…" 

"Cepat! Atau aku akan benar-benar bunuh diri! Daripada harus patah hati, aku lebih baik mati!" Gadis itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Sementara Roy hanya terdiam. 

"Roy…" Riza berkata lirih. Roy tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dia berlari kearah gadis itu dan menendang pisau yang di pegang gadis itu. Seisi ruangan termasuk gadis itu terkejut. 

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang aku cintai dan menyesal seumur hidup. Karena itu, inilah jalan yang kupilih," kata Roy sambil menatap tajam kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung menutup wajahnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. "Carilah pria lain. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih tepat dan baik untukmu. Kau masih muda dan jalanmu masih panjang," lanjut Roy. Tiba-tiba Mustang bertepuk tangan. Roy dan Riza langsung menoleh. 

"Bagus sekali. Aku suka sekali. Baiklah kita hentikan sandiwaranya sampai disini saja. rencana sukses besar. Hahahaha…" Mustang tertawa puas. 

"Sandiwara? Rencana? Apa maksud, Ayah?" tanya Roy yang heran. Mustang tersenyum nakal.

* * *

><p>"Apa? Jadi semua ini hanya sandiwara?" teriak Roy di ruang keluarga. <p>

"Iya. Ini semua ide Tuan Mustang. Dia yang merencanakan semuanya dan memaksa saya ikut terlibat," kata gadis yang merupakan calon istri bo'ongan Roy. 

"Ayah! Kenapa Ayah melakukan semua ini? Ayah keterlaluan!" amuk Roy. 

"Itu kan salah kalian sendiri. Siapa suruh bersikap malu-malu kucing seperti itu. Aku kan jadi geram melihatnya. Padahal kalian saling suka, tapi tidak mau saling mengakui dan saling mengungkapkan. Malah berpura-pura tidak tahu dan diam saja. Dan kau Roy, kau malah pacaran yang tidak jelas dengan banyak wanita. Kau seharusnya ingat dengan usiamu yang sudah pantas menikah. Karena itu akhirnya Ayah merancang sandiwara ini agar kalian terpojok dan akhirnya saling terbuka satu sama lain. Hahaha…" Mustang tertawa puas. 

"Ahahaha…sudahlah. Sebenarnya saya datang cuma karena ingin bertemu nenek. Sudah lama saya tidak bertemu dengannya karena saya sekolah di Jepang. Ya kan, Nek?" gadis itu bertanya kea rah Pinako dan dia mengangguk. 

"Ha? Jadi Bi Pinako…" seru Riza yang terkejut. 

"Iya. Dia bukan pelayan sungguhan. Hanya seorang nenek yang ingin bekerja karena merasa kesepian di rumah," potong Mustang. 

"Apa katamu? Jangan kurangajar ya kau, Mustang!" seru Pinako. 

"Ahahaha…sudahlah, Nek. Oya, sebenarnya saya sendiri sudah punya tunangan. Namanya Edward, Edward Elric," kata gadis itu memperkenalkan pemuda di sebelahnya. 

"Salam kenal…" kata Edward. 

"Jadi dia tunanganmu? Kukira patung," kata Roy. 

"Apa katamu?" kata Edward tidak terima. 

"Sudahlah, Ed. Tenanglah. Saya juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Winry, Winry Rockbell. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian…"

* * *

><p>10 tahun kemudian… <p>

Riza membuka matanya perlahan dan terbangun. Dia turun dari ranjang hanya dengan mengenakan selembar kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia pun membuka gordyn. Cahaya matahari langsung menerjang masuk ke kamar yang kini ditempati Roy dan Riza. 

"Ternyata bidadari. Berarti aku ada di surga," kata Roy yang terbangun karena silau sambil tersenyum nakal. 

"Apaan sih? Kamu ini bisa saja," kata Riza dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Aku mau dulu lalu membangunkan anak-anak. Kamu juga setelah aku mandi langsung mandi. Kita akan sarapan bersama-sama. Mei-chan pasti sudah menyiapkannya. Ayah juga pasti sudah menunggu." 

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?" tanya Roy dengan senyum menggoda. Dia turun dari ranjang tanpa menggunakan selembar kain pun. 

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?" seru Riza dengan wajah yang merah padam. Roy mendekati Riza sambil tertawa kecil. Dia langsung menarik kain yang dikenakan Riza hingga lepas yang membopongnya masuk kamar mandi. 

"Roy! Turunkan aku!" Riza memberontak dan meronta-ronta. Tapi Roy hanya tertawa dan tak menghiraukannya. 

Sementara itu di ruang makan Mustang sudah menunggu dengan teh paginya. Dia mendengar teriakan Riza di kamarnya. 

"Hahaha…pagi-pagi sudah bersemangat sekali," kata Mustang sambil meneguk tehnya. 

"Kakek!" seru cucu-cucu Mustang yang lucu-lucu dan manis. Mereka langsung memeluk kakeknya itu. 

"Wah, kalian sudah rapi rupanya. Hahaha…" 

"Iya dong, Kek. Lagipula ayah dan ibu berisik sekali pagi-pagi," kata salah seorang cucunya yang paling besar. 

"Hahaha… Itulah cinta…" 

30 menit kemudian… 

"Maaf, Ayah. Kami lama…" kata Riza menyesal. 

"Hahaha… Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo kita makan bersama," kata Mustang. Mei-chan pun mulai menyajikan sarapan di meja makan. 

"Mei-chan, Yoki dan Scar sudah mulai bekerja?" tanya Riza pada Mei-chan. 

"Sudah, Nyonya. Yoki sedang mengurus kebun dan Scar sedang mencuci mobil." 

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba Scar datang tergopoh-gopoh. 

"Maaf, Nyonya. Ada tamu yang mencari Nyonya. Namanya Winry," kata Scar. 

"Oh, suruh dia langsung masuk saja," kata Riza terkejut dan senang. Tak lama kemudian Winry bersama dengan Edward memasuki ruang makan. Winry menggendong seorangTak lama kemudian Winry bersama dengan Edward memasuki ruang makan. Winry menggendong seorang balita. Sementara itu dua orang anak kecil bersembunyi di belakang Edward. Riza langsung menghampiri Winry dan memeluknya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Riza. 

"Hahaha…iya. Sejak aku menikah dan pindah ke Jepang 7 tahun yang lalu. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" 

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Wah, ini anakmu ya?" tanya Riza sambil mengusap kepala anak yang di gendong Winry. 

"Iya. Namanya Edwin, 2 tahun. Dia putra ketigaku. Putri pertamaku ada disitu," kata Winry sambil menunjuk dua orang anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik Edward. "Namanya Riel dan Liel, 6 tahun. Mereka kembar." 

"Wah, berarti kau punya 3 anak ya…" 

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" 

"Aku juga sudah punya 3 anak sekarang. Seperti yang kau tahu putra pertamaku Ray. Sekarang usianya sudah 9 tahun. Anakku yang kedua namanya Roza, 6 tahun, perempuan. Dan yang ketiga namanya Rikey, 3 tahun, laki-laki. Ayo, kalian perkenalkan diri kalian pada mereka." Ray, Roza, dan Rikey turun dari kursi meja makan mereka. Ray mendekati Riel dan mengajaknya bersalaman. Dengan malu-malu dia menerima uluran tangan Ray dan bersalaman. Liel memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan lain.

**~FIN~**


End file.
